Hogwarts Vampires
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant with multiple children and not knowing she is a witch daughter of Severus Snape. Her son changed her and she changed her friends and family to stop them from dying. 30 years later now all of them have bought Hogwarts back to glory with Muggle and Magic courses and allowing all magical beings entry along with squibs and Muggles who know about magic…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Edward left Bella pregnant with multiple children and not knowing she is a witch daughter of Severus Snape. Her son changed her and she changed her friends and family to stop them from dying. 30 years later now all of them have bought Hogwarts back to glory with Muggle and Magic courses and allowing all magical beings entry along with squibs and Muggles who know about magic…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella had been broken when Edward left her in that forest. She hadn't even been able to tell him her secret. That is was actually Isabella Snape a witch and one of Harry Potter's best friends. Bella went back to Charlie's and basically was a shell of her former self. Till she was bought out of it by her, her stomach kicking her. Bella snapped out of the depression and used magic to confirm she was pregnant with Edward's child.

So Bella disappeared from Charlie's who was a friend of her fathers and hide herself at the Cullen house. Bella had put up wards to keep herself and her child safe. She heard from the Wizarding world during this time and found out he-should-not-be-named had taken over the Ministry. And her best friends were on the run.

Bella knew her pregnancy was not normal as her stomach was growing fast. So she sent a message to her sisters and brother. They arrived within days. There was Annabeth Rachael Snape, Severus Ethan Snape and Eileen Diva Snape.

They were shocked that she was pregnant with a vampire's baby but they all said they would support her. Within a week of their arrival Bella went into labour 6 weeks after she had gotten pregnant.

Giving birth it nearly killed her. But her son bit her and she began the change. 2 days later she woke. Severus Ethan was waiting for her with a shield in front of the others. Bella got up slowly she knew what she had become. She was a vampire. She took a breath and smelt her siblings and child but it didn't burn her throat.

"Bella?" Severus Ethan asks nervously

"I am fine. Where is my baby?" Bella asks

"You mean babies", Eileen says

"Babies?" Bella asks

"You have 7 babies. They are fine. Go hunt then you can see them", Eileen replies

Bella was shocked to find she gave birth to 7 half-vampires. Bella wanted to argue but decided to go and hunt now the sooner she hunted the sooner she could see her babies. Bella runs outside. As she was running she could feel her magic still within her which she was quite happy about. She found a mountain lion and hunted that and a couple of deer. When she was full she runs back to the Cullen house.

She sees her sisters and brother with the babies that looked like toddlers. They all looked at Bella and knew who she was.

"Mama", the boys and girls say

"My babies", Bella says rushing to hug her children

"What are their names Bella?" Annabeth asks

"Who is the eldest?" Bella asks

"This little guy", Severus Ethan says handing over her son

He had bronze hair and black eyes.

"I name you Masen Severus Snape-Cullen", Bella says kissing her sons forehead

She then picks up the girl with bronze hair and green eyes.

"I name you Elizabeth Carlie Snape-Cullen", Bella says kissing her daughters forehead

The next child she picked up had black/brown hair and dark eyes. She picks her son up.

"I name you Jemmett Carlisle Snape-Cullen", Bella says kissing her sons forehead

The next child was a girl with black hair and green eyes.

"I name you Esma Rosalice Snape-Cullen", Bella says kissing her daughters forehead

She goes through the last three children which she named Carme Lillian Snape-Cullen, Edward Jazem Snape-Cullen and Jemmalie Eileen Snape-Cullen.

Bella was happy with her children and she got to introduce them to her friends and Godfathers that were Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and their little Teddy who loved playing with the babies. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. Fred Weasley and Katie Bell. Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones. Charlie and Percy also hung out with them

Times went by and Harry and Ginny married in 2000. Neville and Luna married in 2001, Ron and Hermione married in 2002, George and Angelina and Fred and Katie married in a double ceremony in 2001. Draco and Astoria married in 2001. Blaise and Susan married in 2003. Bella's sister Annabeth married Charlie and changed him into a vampire. Percy and Bella's sister Eileen also married and Eileen changed Percy into a vampire.

Each of them were turned into vampire after an explosion. So Bella changed all her friends and Annabeth was able to give them the ability to have children in their vampire from. Remus was still a werewolf but he was half and half vampire.

Bella ended up changing Molly and Arthur Weasley into vampires so they could be with their family.

Bella's daughter Elizabeth married Colin Creevey and Bella changed him.

The Volturi checked on them and Alec found his mate in Esma, Jane found her mate in Edward Snape-Cullen and Demetri found his mate in Carme. Masen was mated with Lilyana Lupin (Remus's daughter), Jemmett was mated with Dominque (Bill's daughter).

When Minerva retired she offered the position to Isabella and Harry as they been working on their mastery's. Harry told Bella to go for it. So Bella took the position she the others all went into different subjects to teach.

Now they had bought Hogwarts back to glory and got rid of prejudice. Now something was stirring and Bella couldn't tell what. But she knew it couldn't be good…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
